The Lost Uchiha
by XxwaterxangelxX
Summary: There is another Uchiha that has been missing since birth...has been eraed form every document...Is this Uchiha related to the famous Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...


The Lost Uchiha

The Lost Uchiha

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fugaku Sasuke and Itachi's Father

Mikoto Sasuke and Itachi's Mother

For the those of you who didn't know that little fact.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to have another one!" Mikoto told Fugaku.

"Another one"

"Yes! One more kid!"

"Well…it had better not be a girl"

"Why can't the baby be a girl?"

"Because girls are weak! And I don't want another weak child!"

"You don't have any weak children!"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh really! Who?!"

"SASUKE!"

Mikoto just sat there looking at Fugaku confused. She was wondering how in the world Sasuke was weak. He had only been alive for one year. He was going on two in only a few months.

"Well now that is taken care of. I have to go attended to other things." He said as he left the kitchen.

As Fugaku left the kitchen Itachi came in the room holding Sasuke. He looked at his mother still confessed and worried about Sasuke and the child on the way.

"Mother is something wrong?"

She looked up at Itachi and Sasuke. She quickly put a smile on her face.

"No Itachi. Nothing is wrong. Why do you have Sasuke?"

"He fell asleep in my room and I was bring him to you. But are you sure your alright?"

"Itachi…I have something to tell you."

"Yes mother. What is it?" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Well…me and your father are having another child."

"That's great! So I'm going to be the older brother of two siblings!"

"Yes. You'll be the big brother of two little brothers."

"You already know what it's going to be?"

"…No…"

"Then how do you know it's going to be another boy? I mean I would like to have a little sister."

"The thing is Itachi that…your father doesn't want a girl he only wants a boy."

"What's wrong with girls? I want a little sister. I want to bet up any guy that so much as looks at her!"

"I would love to see that but…your father says that girls are weak and he doesn't want anymore weak children."

"I'm not weak!"

"Not you Itachi…Sasuke…"

"Sasuke! Sasuke can't even walk! He's not even two yet. How is he weak?"

"I don't' know but…I need to ask you for a favor."

"Yes mother. What's the favor?"

"If I have a girl I want you to give her to someone."

Sasuke started to wine and looked like he was going to cry. Mikoto took Sasuke out of Itachi's arms and rocked him back to sleep.

"Who would I give her to?"

"Well figure that out when the time comes, alright?"

"Yes mother."

"Okay Itachi. You need to get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight mother." He said as she left the kitchen and headed to his room.

Mikoto sat in the kitchen for a couple of minutes just rocking Sasuke and listening to the silence. She stared to dose off and she knew that she had to put Sasuke to bed and herself as well. As she got up Fugaku stood behind her.

"Fugaku!"

"Let me have Sasuke"

"No! He's going to bed!"

"No. He's coming with me."

"No! He's going to bed with me! Now goodnight!"

She started to walk out of the kitchen someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw Fugaku.

"Let go of me! I'm tired and I'm going to put Sasuke to bed!"

"Give me Sasuke!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Sasuke started to cry because of the all the yelling. With Fugaku distracted by Sasuke's crying she pulled away from him and ran to her room. Itachi heard all the yelling and got up to see what was wrong. He got out off bed and opened his door to see his mother running away form something. _What the hell is going on here! _Itachi thought as he ran the opposite side that his mother running.

Itachi reached the kitchen and saw his father and he knew that something happened with him and his mother. He went to his mother's room and opened the door and saw Sasuke sleeping with his mother holding him in her arms.

_Well…at least they're okay., _he thought as he shut the door and went back to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

--Itachi's Question--

It had been seven months since Mikoto annoyed that she was pregnant with another child. Itachi had been wondering for the longest time why his father thought Sasuke was weak. Itachi woke up one morning and wanted the answer. He went to the kitchen and saw his mother washing dishes and Sasuke still trying to climb the table. He grabbed his food and sat down next to Sauske.

"Mother do you know where father is?"

"I don't know Itachi. The last thing I heard form him was this morning as he left to go get a mission. He hasn't come back yet. Why did you want to know?"

"I have something I want to ask him. That's all."

"Okay. Can't you go take Sasuke and go play with him. I can't really tell what's he's getting into with my back turned. I'll tell you when he comes."

"Alright."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke who had finally found out how to get on the table. He pulled Sasuke off the table before he grabbed the knife on the table. He finished his breakfast and went to pick up Sasuke but saw that he was gone. He looked over to shelves and saw Sasuke climbing the shelves. Sasuke reached for the shuriken on the top shelf and was going to stick it in his mouth.

"SASUKE! NO!" he yelled as he reached over to grab Sasuke.

Minkoto heard Itachi and looked over at the shelves. She saw Sasuke about to stick a shuriken in his mouth. She reached over and slapped it out of his hand.

"NO SASUKE! THAT'S BAD! NO! NO! NO!"

Sasuke was just about to cry as he fell off the shelves. Itachi caught him before he hit the ground and handed him to Minkoto. Minkoto rocked Sasuke back and froth getting him to calm down.

"SSSSShhhhh. There, there Sasuke. It's alright."

Sasuke calmed down a little but still looked like he was going to cry. Minkoto stared to sing a lullaby. Sasuke's eyes stared to close and before you knew it Sasuke was out like a rock.

"I should move this."

"Good idea Itachi. Just put it in with your fathers stuff."

Itachi placed the shuriken in his fathers bag as the kitchen door opened. Itachi looked up and saw Fugaku.

"Welcome home" she said with a smile on her face still holding Sasuke.

"Is that little kid still asleep?"

"No. He woke but…well he got a little to adventurous and I had to put him back to sleep."

"What did he do?"

"About to put a shurikne in his mouth. I don't know how many times that I've told you to keep those thinks locked up! I don't want Sasuke killing himself with those! Keep them locked up better."

"I will. I promise you that."

Itachi looked over at Fugaku and remember his question.

"Father can I ask you something?"

"In a minute Itachi. I need to tell you and your mother about the mission all be on."

"Yes sir."

Itachi sat down at the table next to his father and Minkoto sat down across the table with Sasuke.

"Here is my mission. I can't give the details but I can tell you that I will be gone for a few months. I might not be here for the baby's birth…but I'll try to be here. I'm not promising anything so don't get your hopes up. The mission an A rank. And I leave today in few minutes."

"Can you answer my question?"

"Yes Itacih, what is it?"

"How is Sasuke weak? He's just turned two!"

"He just is Itachi"

"But how?"

"Because I said so! That's why!

"That's not good enough for me! Tell me the truth!"

"Alright! Sasuke is doing everything later than you did Itachi. He takes more naps then you! He has to have eyes on him at all times! He is talking late! He is weak!"

"IS THAT IT!? YOU THINK HE'S WEAK BECAUSE HE'S NOT LIKE ME!"

"ARE YOU BACKTALKING ME ITACHI?!"

"YES! I AM!"

"I SHOULD-"

Fugaku was interrupted by crying…Sasuke's crying. Minkot rocked Sasuke trying to get him to clam down again.

"I have to leave"

And with that said Fugaku left the house for his mission. Minkoto got Sasuke back to sleep about fourth-five minutes later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

--Birth—

The day had finally come for the baby to be born. Minkoto was cleaning the house when labor hit her like a rock. No one was home but the midwife that helped delver Sasuke and Itachi.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!! MS. HOSHA I NEED YOU!"

Ms. Hosha ran into the room Minkoto was in and the baby wanted out and there was no stopping it. Ms. Hosha began to delver the baby. Two hours later the baby was born and by this time the sun and set and Itachi was watching Sasuke for his mother. Ms. Hosha handed Minkoto the new baby.

"Congratulations Minkoto! You delver a healthy little girl."

Minkoto was lost in thought looking at the baby and didn't hear Ms. Hosha's statement about the baby. She looked at her black-blue hair like sasuke's and as she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes. She had the same eyes that her great grandmother had. She was lost in the emerald eyes as her heart opened up wide.

"Minkoto! Minkoto!"

She looked at Ms. Hosha hoping that it was going to be a boy.

"The baby is a girl Minkoto."

Minkoto's eyes opened wide and her heart stopped for at least one minute. She couldn't believe that the sweet instant little baby she just looked at she was going to have to give it away. She couldn't even imagine all the thinks she was going to miss if she gave her away. She knew that she only had two chooses. One giver her away or two kill her…she knew one thing for sure. She was not going to let her die! Ms. Hosha left the room. Minkoto asked Ms. Hosha before she left to get Itachi for her. Itachi came in the room holding Sasuke asleep and looked at him mother holding his new little sister.

"It's a girl…right mother?"

"Yes…"

Silence.

"How did you know that she was a girl Itachi?"

"Ms. Hosha told me…do we have to give her away?"

"…It breaks my heart to say it but…yes Itachi we have to give her away…" she said as tears stated to roll down her face.

"I'll give to someone…I know the right guy for the job of being a big brother to her."

"Alright Itachi. Here you take Mizuki."

"Mizuki?"

"Yes. I gave her a name."

"I'll tell him."

Itachi handed his mother Sasuke and Minkoto handed Itachi Mizuki as she grabbed Sasuke for Itachi's arms.

"Now get going. Your father is coming home today and he can't see her."

"What are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"I'll tell him it was a miscarriage. Now get going Itachi before he gets home!"

Itachi hoped out the door and off he was. He went straight to the Hidden Mist Village. In the village Itachi ran to a small little house a little bit off the side of the main town. He knocked on the door hoping for someone to answer. And the person Itachi was looking for was the one who opened the door. He was as tall as Itachi and had white/sliver long hair. He's jade green eyes looking right at him confessed. His name was…

"…Kenshin…"

"Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Itachi looked up at his friend and handed him Mizuki.

"What is this Itachi?!"

"A Baby"

"I know that Itachi! I mean why did you give it to me!?"

"You said you just lost your little sister…right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You want a new one?"

"WHAT?!"

"Here's the thing…my father doesn't want any girls and you remember that I told you that my mother was pregnant again…right?"

"Yeah…so…"

"My mother's baby was a girl and it was give her away her watch our father kill her! She chose to give her away and I thought since you had a little sister you would know what it's like to have one. I'm give you her and don't tell her that she's and Uchiha."

"Alright Itachi…but I'm not sure how I can deal with another little sister…"

"What are you talking about Kenshin?"

"Itachi…I never told you how she died I just told you that she died…"

"Well…how did she die and how does it have anything to do with her?"

"She followed me on a mission and I tried to protect her...but I…but I just can't protect her…she died because of me…"

"Kenshin…I promise you that she wouldn't die under your watch…she just wouldn't…"

"You really want me to have her don't you?"

"Yes! You're the only guy I know that I can trust to take care of her and take care of her the right way…so with you please Kenshin?"

"Fine Itachi…"

"Thank you so much Kenshin…I owe you…" he said as he took off back to his home.

Kenshin just stud there taking everything in. _ How am I going to tell my mom? How am I going to take care of her the way Itachi would? Wait what the hell is her name!? _

"WAIT ITACHI COME BACK! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HER NAME!" he yelled out into the darkness.

Mizuki started to cry. Kenshin rocked her slowly back to sleep but she wouldn't go back to sleep. He looked right into her emerald eyes and he knew that Itachi had made the right choose to give her to him.

"I know what to call you! I'll call you…Hikaru…"

She smiled and giggles at the man holding her. She looked so happy to see him.

"I guess you like that name! Well then Hikaru Nobuyki it is!"

She laughed again and drifted back to sleep in his arms. Kenshin walked in side to show his mother little Hikaru.

…_And that is how it all began…_


End file.
